toystorymerchandisefandomcom-20200214-history
Buzz Lightyear (Disney Store/Disney Parks)
In 2010 for the release of Toy Story 3, Disney Store made its own Buzz Lightyear, complete with screen accurate features. Several variations of this figure have been made since then, including one to tie in with the short, Hawaiian Vacation and one with Spanish phrases. The packaging for this toy has changed over the years, with the newest version resembling the box seen in the films. Features * 30 phrases taken directly from Buzz's lines from the three movies, despite only one being an actual voice box phrase. * Pulsating laser light * Glowing wing-tip * Karate chop action * A push-button retractable helmet. Phrases Standard edition (movie voice box phrases in bold) *"I am Buzz Lightyear, I come in peace" *"Buzz Lightyear, at your service" *"All quiet, nothing to report" *"Please be careful, you don't want to be in the way when my laser goes off" *"They are a terillium carbonic alloy and I CAN fly" *'"To infinity, and beyond!"' *-choking sound- "How dare you open a space rangers helmet on an uncharted planet! My eyeballs could've been sucked from their sockets!" *"Approaching destination, re-engaging gravity. Area secure" *"Right now, poised at the edge of the galaxy, Emperor Zurg has been secretly building a weapon with the destructive capacity to annihilate an entire planet! I alone have information that reveals his weapon's only weakness" *"Buzz Lightyear to Star Command, come in Star Command" *"No back talk! I have a lazer, and I WILL use it!" *"Stand back everyone!" *"Everyone take cover!" *Buzz Lightyear to mission log: All signs point to this planet as location of Zurg's fortress, but there seems to be no signs of intelligent life anywhere *"Halt, who goes there?" Spanish Buzz The second variant of this figure released, It speaks both English and Spanish, referencing Buzz's Spanish mode from Toy Story 3. Physically, aside from the different face sculpt, it is the same as the 2010 Disney Store Buzz. This version is currently being sold at J.C.Penney under their Disney Collection line which started in October 2013. Hawaiian Vacation Buzz Another Variant of this figure is the "Hawaiian Vacation" version Nothing is different other than removable Hawaiian clothing, his box and a Glo-Stick. His price ranges around $20 - $25. Rumors speculate that some of these figures don't have added phrases. D23 Buzz There was also a D23 Release of this figure, in a "Chrome" color. He is the exact same to the original Disney Store Buzz other than his colors and box. His box is a heavy duty cardboard unlike the other Disney Store Buzz Lightyear figures. His cost ranges around $30 - $40 Special Edition Buzz To tie in with Toy Story 4, the Disney Store released an enhanced version of the Buzz Lightyear figure. It exchanges some old phrases for some Spanish phrases activated when the green button is pushed and glows in the dark. Interactive Buzz Another Toy Story 4 tie-in toy, this Buzz Lightyear figure features a "toy detector" mode reminiscent of Thinkway Toys' Interactive Buddies, in which it has the ability to "talk" to other Interactive Disney Store Toy Story toys. This figure features a switch on the right side to toggle between "interactive" and "play" modes, with the default "play" mode phrases being updated to feature some "inner voice" phrases heard in Toy Story 4. Inaccuracies * Helmet is not fully retractable * His right arm articulation is restricted due to the karate chop action * His hands are not ball-jointed and only one finger moves on each hand. * Omits the phrases, "Buzz Lightyear to the Rescue!" and "There's a secret mission in uncharted space, let's go!" * The light-up wingtips aren't the same shape as they are in the films * Waist is not rubber * His face differs from the film. Trivia * The wings are as just as long as the Toy Story Collection Buzz Lightyear but thinner. * This is the first talking Buzz Lightyear figure to feature both a push-button retractable helmet and Karate Chop action like the figure does in the films. Category:Disney Store Exclusives Category:2010 Category:Disney Parks Exclusives